1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driveway security sensor for use in connection with security sensors. The driveway security sensor has particular utility in connection with driveway security sensor for sensing the presence of a vehicle or individual on the driveway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driveway security sensors are desirable for increasing homeowners safety by being made aware of the presence of an individual or vehicle in the homeowners driveway. Current systems turn on security lights at the approach of an individual. A need was felt for a driveway security sensor that would be ground engaging with a pivotal sensor element and would be cooperative with an existing doorbell system.
The use of security sensors is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,743 to Griswold discloses a method of installing photoelectric cell in a driveway that allows sensing of the passage of a vehicle or similar object, and a method of installation. The response of a photocell in the present invention when installed near the surface of a driveway is such that the cell output signal changes to the extent required for alarm actuation for a substantial change in incident light. The alarm occurs under a wide range of ambient light conditions normally encountered whereby the alarm can be made to respond to vehicles and not to casual moving shadows. However, the Griswold '743 patent does not have a motion sensor mounted pivotally on a ground engaging housing.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,332 to King discloses a passive garage door operator system that includes a magnetic field sensor which detects a magnet having a flux density and a transmitter that sends a coded security signal to activate a garage door. A controller determines whether the magnet field sensor detects the magnet from a first direction or a second direction and activates the position of the garage door. The magnetic field sensor is preferably affixed to the underside of a vehicle and the magnets are embedded in a driveway leading to the garage. The system thereby automatically opens a garage door based upon the approach of a vehicle and closes automatically based upon the exit of the vehicle without any intervention by the human vehicle operator. However, the King '332 patent does not have a motion sensor mounted pivotally on a ground engaging housing.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des 449,010 to Petrucelli discloses a vehicle parking indicator sensor that detects the distance from the parking vehicle to the sensor and lights a series of lights indicating the distance from the vehicle to the sensor. However, the Petrucelli '010 patent does not have a motion sensor mounted pivotally on a ground engaging housing.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a driveway security sensor that allows driveway security sensor for sensing the presence of a vehicle or individual on the driveway. The Griswold '743, King '332 and Petrucelli '010 patents make no provision for have a motion sensor mounted pivotally on a ground engaging housing.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved driveway security sensor which can be used for driveway security sensor for sensing the presence of a vehicle or individual on the driveway. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the driveway security sensor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driveway security sensor for sensing the presence of a vehicle or individual on the driveway.